Sexy Bat
by les-lenne
Summary: Faith wird von Joyce angeboten, an Weihnachten bei den Summers zu übernachten. Als eine Weihnachtskugel in Buffys Bett auftaucht, hat sie eine zündende Idee für das Fest der Liebe. P.S.: hat mir die Formatierung zerschlagen. Bitte um Nachsicht.


**Sexy Bat**

**Titel:** Sexy Bat  
**Autor:** leslenne  
**Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Charaktere:** Buffy/Faith  
**Word Count:** ca. 4,600  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** PWP, unsachgemäßer Gebrauch einer Weihnachtskugel, ONS  
**A/N:** Mein erster Versuch, im Buffy-Verse zu schreiben. Ja, und dann gleich eine PWP. Auch noch Femmeslash! Schrögglich, ich weiß. Aber hey, viva la One Night Stands!  
**Beta?:** Nur ich selbst. :( 

* * *

„Du wirst heute hier übernachten!", sagte Joyce, und wusste mal wieder nicht, warum ihre Tochter sie am liebsten erwürgt hätte. 

Es war wirklich kein guter Tag, wenn man Buffy Summers hieß. Auch nicht, wenn es Heiligabend war, das Fest der Liebe und so weiter und so fort. Vielleicht wäre auch der Ausdruck „erst recht nicht" passender. Warum hatte ihre Mutter Faith anbieten müssen, noch über Nacht zu bleiben? Dazu noch in ihrem Zimmer. Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, dass sie ihren Vampirfreund vorm Suizid hatte retten müssen, so musste sie sich jetzt auch noch mit jemandem das Bett teilen. Dabei war sie hundemüde von der ganzen Geschichte. Erst wurde sie von „dem Bösen" durch die halbe Weltgeschichte gejagt, und jetzt musste sie sich mit „dem Zickigen" arrangieren.

Buffy zog sich, sobald sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, den Sweater über den Kopf. Hinter einer der Schranktüren befreite sie sich von BH und Jeans, und schlüpfte in eine bequemere Kleidung. Es hatte wieder aufgehört zu schneien und die Hitze war zurückgekehrt. Erleichtert, dass ihre Mutter es nicht weggepackt hatte, wie sie ihr im Sommer angedroht hatte, nachdem Buffy damit in die Schule spaziert war, streifte sie sich das bauchfreie Top über. Sie streckte den Kopf aus der Tür hervor und beobachtete ihre heutige Zimmer- und Bettgenossin argwöhnisch. Faith schien nicht dazu gewillt, ihre Arme irgendwann einfach locker an sich runterhängen zu lassen. Stattdessen hielt sie sie vor ihrer Brust verschränkt.

„Nettes Zimmer", sagte sie, augenscheinlich nicht besonders beeindruckt von der Normalität, die das Zimmer ausstrahlte. Besonders das Bett mit seiner Blümchen-Bettwäsche schien ihr ein Graus zu sein, so wie sie die Augenbrauen skeptisch nach oben zog.

„Oh ja, ist ganz nett." Buffy seufzte, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah sich im Raum um. Keine Vampire weit und breit. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. „Willst du dann...?"

„Was? Gehst du immer so früh ins Bett? Ist ja nicht mal zehn Uhr."

„In der Regel wache ich dann wenigstens früh genug auf, um noch ein Frühstück zu mir nehmen zu können."

„Du frühstückst?", sagte Faith, einen klar hörbaren Spott in der Stimme. „Ich frühstücke _nie_!"

Buffy ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, wie du meinst. Ich find es ganz praktisch. Vollkommen legal was Süßes am frühen Morgen. Darauf möchte ich eben nicht verzichten."

Faith zog ihren Kaugummi über die Schneidezähne. „Na ja, wer hat, der hat, nicht?" Sie setzte sich neben Buffy und ließ sich zurückfallen. „Echt weich, hm?"

„Du solltest dir wirklich eine bessere Unterkunft suchen, wenn du diese Matratze weich findest." Sie hatte seit Jahren nicht nur das gleiche Bettgestell, sondern auch die gleiche Matratze, und die gleichen fünf Bezüge, die sie jede Woche wechselte. Nicht freiwillig, und einen behielt sie stets zur Reserve, falls sie wieder vergessen hatte, sich „gefälligst selbst um ihre Wäsche zu kümmern".

Anscheinend hatte Faith Buffy nicht zugehört. Sie schien fasziniert vom Weihnachtsschmuck, der außen am Fenster hing. Keine Leuchtketten, wie in ihrer kleinen Wohnung, sondern ein Weihnachtsmann aus Papier. Buffy hatte ihn selbst ausgeschnitten und war eigentlich ganz stolz auf sich. Zwar sah seine Mütze sehr phallisch aus, aber der Rest war zweifelsfrei als Weihnachtsmann zu identifizieren. Wenn sie ihn auch etwas zu schlank geschnitten hatte. Aber sie war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatte, wo die Wampe hätte anfangen sollen. So war es ein Weihnachtsmann mit einem Sixpack, der am Fenster hing und sie fröhlich anlächelte, den Sack über die Schultern gehievt und augenscheinlich auf dem Weg zum nächsten Kind.

„Hast du früher auch mal gebastelt?", sagte Buffy, der die Stille überdrüssig wurde.

„Hm. Kann mich nicht mehr an so was erinnern. Wenn ich es jemals probiert hab, war ich sicher grottig."

Buffy rollte mit den Augen. Ein gutes Gesprächsthema fand man bei dieser Person wohl nicht mal, wenn man einen Metalldetektor in den Heuhaufen warf.

„Sieht aber nett aus", sagte Faith, wohl plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen verspürend. Weshalb auch immer. Ausgenommen sie fand den Weihnachtsmann überhaupt nicht nett aussehend, was Buffy ihr nicht hätte verübeln können.

„Ja, find ich auch. So unvampirisch und so."

Faith lachte und verdrehte die Augen. „Du mit deinen Vampiren. Hast echt ne Schwäche für die, hm?"

Auch wenn sie ihr dafür gerne eine gescheuert hätte, Faith sah ausnahmsweise nicht anklagend aus, und irgendwie hatte sie ja auch Recht. Zwar stand sie nur auf einen Vampir und nicht grundsätzlich auf diese Rasse – das hätte man ihrer Meinung nach eher über Faith sagen können, die ja nach jeder Jagd rollig war als wäre Brunftzeit – aber andererseits hatte sie auch noch nicht genug Beziehungen gehabt, um deutlich widersprechen zu können. Vampire schienen, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie durchaus gefährlich werden konnten, wirklich die bessere Wahl zu sein. „Tja, lieber ne Schwäche für Vampire als für versiffte Apartments. Ich werde lieber von einem Ex-Menschen getötet als von Käfern gefressen."

„Wenn man ihnen Brotkrumen hinschmeißt sind sie ganz umgänglich, echt."

„Jetzt ist auch das Geheimnis um Hänsel und Gretel gelüftet." Buffy nickte sich selbst zu. Was für ein Gespräch. Sie sollten sich besser schlafen legen, bevor die Angelegenheit pikant wurde. Weit entfernt war Faith nicht mehr von „Gott, die Welt, aber am liebsten Sex". Sie noch mal in eine andere Richtung zu schubsen wäre schwierig. Abgesehen davon fand Faith sogar an Weihnachtsmännern einen Aufhänger. Buffy machte sich keine Hoffnungen, sondern knipste das Licht aus. Die Nachttischlampe musste für die zwanzig Sekunden genügen, die es brauchte, um sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. „Ist schon spät", sagte Buffy und klopfte auf die Matratze. „Wir sollten schlafen, wenn wir morgen fit sein wollen."

Faith legte sich brav hin. Das ging ja einfacher als gedacht!, wollte Buffy schon jubeln. Gerade als sie jedoch das letzte Fünkchen Licht löschen wollte, jaulte Faith, die sich zur Seite gedreht hatte, auf. „Fuck, ey. Bist du irgendwie klebrig oder so?"

Buffy musterte sie fragend. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Sie hatte sie doch gar nicht berührt, weshalb kam sie also auf klebrig? Anstatt einer richtigen Antwort bekam Buffy nur Faith Hand vors Gesicht geschnellt. Sie setzte sich zurück und blinzelte auf das, was Faith in ihrer Hand hielt.

„Eine Christbaumkugel? Wie kommt denn die hierher?"

„Du wolltest mir wohl n paar Splitter in die Schädeldecke pressen, hm?", sagte Faith, ohne jeden Ton der Vorhaltung. Nein, sie grinste sogar. Buffy sah sich gezwungen, das Grinsen zu erwidern, auch wenn ihr bei Faith' Galgenhumor nicht wirklich danach war.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber danke, das muss ich mir für irgendwann mal merken."

Faith hob die Kugel höher und drückte sie gegen Buffys Wange. „Ganz schön kühl, das Teil." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, und Buffy schob ihren Kopf noch ein wenig weiter nach hinten.

„Ja, äh, ganz schön kühl." Als sie nach der Kugel schnappen wollte, zog Faith die Hand weg. „Was – willst du sie etwa doch als Unterkissen verwenden?"

Faith schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich leg sie auf den Nachttisch hier, okay?" Gesagt getan. Buffy hatte noch so ihre Zweifel, legte sich aber, nachdem sie ihren Teil des Betts nach weiteren Überraschungen durchsucht hatte, auch hin. Wie sie binnen weniger Augenblicke wusste, war das die falsche Entscheidung gewesen. Faith beugte sich über sie, die Arme rechts und links von Buffys Kopf aufgestützt, zwischen den Zähnen die Schnur der Kugel. Jene war lang genug, dass die Kugel jedes Mal, wenn Buffy einatmete, über ihre Brust strich. Hätte sie nur kein Top angezogen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Uh... Faith, was, uh, soll das werden?"

Faith schlang die Zunge durch die Schnur und beugte sich noch weiter hinab. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als ob sie die Kugel verlieren würde, doch mit einer gekonnten Drehung war alles wieder im Lot. Die herausgestreckte Zunge berührte beinahe Buffys Lippen. „Das Fest der Liebe!"

„Aber du warst eben nicht auf der Jagd, und..."

„Und das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht trotzdem scharf sein kann." Faith leckte über den herzförmigen Teil ihrer Lippe. Buffy presste sie zusammen, was den Nachteil hatte, dass sie nichts mehr erwidern konnte. Allerdings den Vorteil, dass Faith ihr nicht die Zunge in den Hals stecken konnte. „Pass auf, Buffy", sie justierte die Schnur neu, da diese beinahe von ihrer Zunge gerollt wäre, „entspann dich einfach, okay? Ich werde bestimmt nicht meine Seele dabei verlieren."

Buffys Augen weiteten sich. Sie meinte also doch genau _das_ mit dem „Fest der Liebe". Schwer schluckend hielt Buffy die Luft an, und versuchte Faith mit eifrigem Kopfschütteln davon abzubringen, ihr das Top herunterzuziehen. Leider etwas zu spät. Die samtig-kalte Oberfläche der Kugel strich über ihre rechte Brust. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Körper, und besonders ihr Unterkörper schien, als hätte er Brause getrunken. Erschrocken von dem prickelnden Gefühl schüttelte sie sich, was Faith dazu brachte, belustigt zu schnauben.

„Miststück", presste Buffy hervor.

„Nicht doch", erwiderte Faith, und schob sich mit der Zunge an Buffys Hals hinauf bis zu ihrem Mund. Die Kugel lag an ihrer Aorta, statt derer berührten jetzt Faith' Brüste ihre eigenen. „Wer mit einem Vampir fickt, kann das auch mit einer jungen Maid."

Buffy wünschte, Faith hätte irgendeine Stelle an ihrem Körper, die sie packen könnte und Faith dann wegschleudern, ohne dass es sie antörnen würde. So wie die Situation momentan war, konnte sie nur die Arme eng an den Körper pressen und hoffen, dass Faith einfach nur besoffen war und jeden Moment ins Reich der Rauschträume finden würde. Unglücklicherweise wusste Buffy nur zu gut, dass ihre Mutter Faith nie erlaubt hätte, zu trinken. Sie schloss die Augen und hoffte, wenn sie sie wieder aufmachen würde, wäre der ganze Spuk vorüber.

Als sie sie vorsichtig wieder einen Spalt öffnete, sah sie Faith, die amüsiert auf sie herabblickte. „Mann, du bist ja noch mehr n Mauerblümchen als deine Bettdecke." Bei jedem Wort wackelte die Kugel in eine andere Richtung. Buffy verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ach, verdammt, Faith, darum geht's doch gar nicht."

„Okay, du willst also nur nicht mit _mir_ schlafen. Mit Willow würdest du rammeln, wie die Karnickel es tun?"

„Willow ist meine beste Freundin", sagte sie steif. Sie hatte sich noch nie überlegt, überhaupt wieder mit jemandem zu schlafen, sei es nun männlich, weiblich oder auch untot. „Warum sollte ich also mit ihr in die Kiste springen?"

„Sie ist sexy", stellte Faith fest. „Warum nicht?"

Buffy lachte nervös. „Hast du denn schon mal daran gedacht?"

„Ouh, da fragst du was."

Ihr Grinsen machte die Sache definitiv nicht besser. Schlimmer wurde es nur, als sie das ohnehin schon nichts wichtiges mehr verdeckende Top bis zum Bauchnabel hinunterzog, den es eigentlich freilegen sollen und damit das einzige war, was nicht mehr sichtbar war von Buffys oberer Hälfte.

„Ist es momentan nicht wichtiger, ob ich schon mal an Sex mit _dir_ gedacht habe?"

Buffy erwiderte ihren Blick nur eine Sekunde, ehe sie mit hochrotem Kopf die Augen zupresste. Sie stöhnte genervt, was Faith wohl als Ausdruck der Lust wahrnahm, und mit den Fingerspitzen über Buffys Bauch glitt. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Normalerweise war sie an dieser Stelle ja eher kitzlig als erregbar. „Na ja", sagte sie mit wackliger Stimme, „die Frage erübrigt sich gewissermaßen."

Faith gab ein leises Prusten von sich und legte den Kopf auf Buffys Brustbein. Ihr Atem war kühl. Nicht kalt wie die Kugel, die zwischen Buffys Brüsten lag, aber es reichte zusammen um sie scharf Luft holen zu lassen.

„Mhm, das stimmt." Faith presste ihre Lippen auf Buffys Haut. „Mann, wer benutzt heutzutage noch Vanille?"

„Hat mir meine Mutter geschenkt." Buffy versuchte sich nach oben zu ziehen. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, sich wieder in eine aufrechte Lage zu schieben, bemerkte sie, dass Faith einfach ihren Bewegungen gefolgt war und weiterhin grinsend auf ihr saß.

„Verdammt!", stieß Buffy aus und schlug ihren Kopf nach hinten. „Au, verdammt", jaulte sie nochmals.

Faith beobachtete sie kopfschüttelnd. „Du solltest dir so n, wie heißt das, wo die Japsen drauf schlafen besorgen."

„Futon", sagte Buffy, während sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. „Brauch ich allerdings nicht. Normalerweise fesselt mich ja niemand ans Bett."

„Ich hab dich nicht gefesselt."

„Komm schon, hättest du was zum Fesseln gehabt, dann..."

„Ja, also dann natürlich schon!" Faith ließ die Kugel zwischen ihren Handflächen hin- und herkullern. Ganz aus Versehen, mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen, ließ sie sie zwischen ihren und Buffys Körper fallen. „Aber ich glaube, heute brauchen wir das nicht."

„Oh nein!" Sie griff nach Faith' Händen und starrte sie ungläubig an. „Du wagst es nicht."

Faith lehnte sich vor und leckte über Buffys Lippen, die infolgedessen die Arme hob um Faith an ihren Schultern wegzudrücken. Faith nutzte die Gelegenheit, schnappte sich die Kugel und ließ sie unter Buffys Slip gleiten. Buffy zuckte zusammen. „Oh Mann. Das ist gar nicht gut."

„So siehst du aber nicht aus", bemerkte Faith lachend und legte einen Arm um sie. „Im Gegenteil."

„Faith!", zischte sie, den Unterkörper nach vorne gedrückt. Christbaumkugelscherben in ihrem Slip konnte sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„Wenn du jetzt mal deine Klappe halten könntest? Ich versuch hier deine äußeren Sexualorgane zum Blutvolllaufen zu bringen."

Vorerst spürte Buffy das Blut in ihren Kopf schießen und hörte es in ihren Ohren rauschen. „Darum hab ich dich allerdings nicht gebeten, oder?" Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass die nur ganz leicht raue Oberfläche gegen ihren „äußeren Sexualorganen" ein angenehmes Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen hervorrief. Als sie spürte, dass die Kugel feucht wurde, zog sie den Bauch ein, so gut es in dieser ohnehin schon unbequemen Position ging.

„Hehe", machte Faith und drückte die Kugel weiter nach unten. Buffy fühlte sich, als ob sie gleichzeitig geschlossen und weiter geöffnet würde.

„Faith, ernsthaft", sie merkte, wie krächzend ihre Stimme klang, und räusperte sich, „Lass es gut sein."

„Ich lasse es gut sein, das merkst du doch wohl selbst?" Faith hatte inzwischen den Arm um Buffys Schultern an ihren eigenen Körper gezogen. Sie streifte sich mit der einen freien Hand gekonnt das T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Aah, gleich viel besser."

„Schön für dich", sagte Buffy und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Faith hektisch von sich zu schieben. Dass sie dabei danebengriff hätte Giles bestimmt dazu veranlasst, ihr noch mehr Trainingsstunden aufzuzwingen. Glücklicherweise war er gerade nicht anwesend. Selbst wenn, dachte sie, er wäre jetzt schon längst in Ohnmacht gefallen.

„Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei", neckte Faith sie und schob sich näher heran. Dabei zerdrückte sie beinahe die Kugel, was Buffy zu einer verschreckten Xander-Reaktion gebracht hätte, wäre Faith nicht schwer auf ihr gelegen und hätte sie so am Aufspringen gehindert. „Uh. In der Tat, hm?"

Sie drehte die Kugel, sodass sich die noch kühle und trockene Seite an Buffys Haut schmiegte. Buffy atmete keuchend ein. „Erinner' mich daran, das Teil nachher zu entsorgen."

„Hehe, wäre doch nett, wenn deine Mutter sie nächstes Jahr aufhängt. Hast immer eine schöne Erinnerung an diese Nacht."

„Deine Auffassung von ‚schön' teile ich nur leider nicht", sagte Buffy gereizt, auch wenn ihr der aggressive Ton inzwischen zugegebenermaßen etwas schwer fiel. Sie hob ihren Unterkörper an und schob die Kugel weiter unter sich.

„Meine Auffassung von ‚schön' teilst du nicht nur, Herzchen. Du findest sie noch viel geiler als ich." Faith lehnte ihre Stirn an Buffys und sah ihr in die Augen, während sie weitersprach. „Hilfst du mir mit der Hose?", nuschelte sie, damit beschäftigt, nebenbei noch an Buffys Lippen zu knabbern.

Einen Moment überlegte sie sich, ob es jetzt nicht der perfekte Moment wäre, um die Sache zu beenden. Dann seufzte sie und schob ihre Hand unter dem Kissen hervor, öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss an Faith' Jeans, und fuhr mit der Hand unter den Stofffetzen, den Faith als Unterwäsche bezeichnete.

Faith schnurrte gegen Buffys Lippen. „Geht doch." Ohne auf eine Antwort aus Buffys geöffnetem Mund zu warten, ließ sie ihre Zunge in selbigen gleiten. Buffy legte ihren Kopf zur Seite, und versuchte schielend Faith aus ihrer viel zu engen Jeans zu helfen. Kaum war die eine Nummer zu kleine Hose über Faiths Hintern gestreift, löste sich diese aus dem Kuss, schob die Jeans von sich, warf sie neben das Bett und lehnte sich wieder nach vorn. Buffy, nun endlich wieder mit frei beweglichen Händen, legte selbige auf Faith' schmale Hüften. Die Knochen standen hervor und betonten ihren flachen Bauch. Buffy betrachtete Faith' Körper einige Zeit, während diese sich darum kümmerte, dass Buffy die nächste Woche einen Rollkragenpulli tragen musste. Erst als Buffys eine Hand weiter nach oben gewandert war und über die Außenseite von Faith' rechter Brust strich, hob diese den Kopf und grinste sie an. „Gib es zu, dir gefällt's."

„Ist ganz okay", gab Buffy grummelnd von sich. Aber ganz konnte sie ihr Lächeln nicht verstecken. „Ich meine, für Sex zwischen Jägerinnen. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das ne Tradition hat."

„Wenn alle so geil ausgesehen haben wie wir bestimmt."

Buffy blinzelte. „Äh, danke... für das Kompliment."

„Kein Problem, Schwester." Faith zuckte die Achseln, über die Buffy gerade noch gestrichen hatte. Jetzt wanderten ihre Hände wieder mehr zur Mitte. Faith schien nicht kitzlig zu sein. Buffy berührte sie kaum – sie selbst war nicht zu halten, wenn man sie so anfasste. Doch Faith schien schlicht davon angemacht zu werden. Auch gut, dachte Buffy. Es konnte ja nicht jeder auf alles gleich reagieren. Faith war nicht kitzlig, und ihr schoss wegen einer Christbaumkugel alles Blut in die untere Hälfte.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es... uhm, sicherer wäre, ohne den Slip?", fragte Buffy und nickte halb nach unten. Die Kugel wollte sie jetzt nicht mehr loswerden, auch der Druck gegen ihre Schenkel, die sie zusammenhielt, kam ihr gelegen. Nur der Gedanke, Faith könnte in einem plötzlichen, ekstatischen Ausbruch den Gummibund loslassen machte ihr Sorgen. Faith betrachtete sie einen Moment lang ausdruckslos, dann schob sie ihre andere Hand ebenfalls hinein und den Slip herunter. Das war gleich viel besser, auch wenn ihr jetzt der Bund in die Kniekehlen schnitt. Immer noch besser als eine Kaktus-Klitoris. „'kay..."

Faith schien auch Gefallen daran zu finden, nun beide Hände freier bewegen zu können. Sie wechselte die Hand, die bisher die Kugel in Sicherheit an Buffys Unterleib gedrückt hielt, gegen die aus, die sie die ganze Zeit über frei gehabt hatte. Sie hatte einen roten Abdruck und Buffy wunderte sich, ob das entweder schon so lange gegangen war, Faith' einfach nur empfindliche Haut hatte oder sie sich dringend neue Unterwäsche besorgen sollte. Nachdem Faith die Hand ein paar Mal geschüttelt hatte, seufzte sie befreit, legte den Arm um Buffy und zog sie nah an sich heran. „Hast du echt noch nie dran gedacht?", nuschelte sie zwischen zwei Küssen. „Ich meine, nicht unbedingt mit mir, einfach nur mit irgendwem... Weiblichem?"

„Hm", machte Buffy und legte den Kopf auf Faith' Schulter, während diese die schon vorher angeknabberten Stelle weiter massakrierte. „Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht."

„Du verdrängst es nur. Jeder hat schon mal davon geträumt. Jepp, damit meine ich Männer und Frauen." Faith schüttelte den Kopf. „Na ja, Männer ja sowieso. Außer Schwule. Aber selbst die könnte ich flachlegen. Bin mir ziemlich sicher."

Buffy rollte die Augen nach oben. Sie sah eine Weile an die Decke. Faith schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob sie lieber an Buffys Hals saugte oder die Christbaumkugel zwischen ihren Beinen rieb. Inzwischen war sie so nahe an Buffys Körper, dass sie die Kugel, soweit Faith sie in der richtigen Position hielt, beide spüren konnten. Faith stöhnte und stützte sich mit der Hand, mit der sie vorher Buffys Haare von ihrem Hals weggehalten hatte, auf dem Kopfkissen ab.

Buffy griff um Faith, die sich nach vorne legte, und schnappte sich die fortrollende Kugel. Sie legte sich das Band ums Handgelenk, und hielt es so, dass sie die Kugel über Faith' Rücken streifen lassen konnte. Diese hielt kurz in ihrer ruppigen Bewegung inne, und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Sie lächelte leicht. Dann stützte sie sich auf, legte ein Bein neben Buffys Körper und eines in ihre Mitte. „Da muss man sich nich' gar so verbiegen, find ich."

„Uh, mich brauchst du so was nicht zu fragen", sagte Buffy nervös lachend. „Du bist doch die, die..."

„Wenn du jetzt sagen willst, diejenige, die in der Gegend rumvögelt, verkneif es dir besser." Sie schob ihr Bein weiter nach oben, und Buffy tat es ihr gleich. Zwar hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, es so auszudrücken, aber sie hatte etwas mit der gleichen Bedeutung sagen wollen. Jetzt hielt sie es tatsächlich für schlauer, es sich zu verkneifen. Faith wartete noch auf einen Kommentar, doch als von Buffy nichts kam, stieß sie nur ein wütendes „Grr!" aus, dass Buffy nicht von ungefähr bekannt vorkam. Wie ein Vampir; auch wenn Faith diese liebend gerne tötete, ein paar Verhaltensmuster hatte sie definitiv übernommen. Vor allem diese Vorliebe für die Halsregion, rund um die Aorta ganz besonders gerne. Allerdings bezweifelte Buffy, dass dies aus Erfahrungen mit Vampiren hervorgegangen war, die Sex involvierten. Vor allem _solchen_ Sex. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, musste die Szene aussehen wie direkt aus einem schlechten Porno geklaut. Andererseits, wenn sich alles aus schlechten Pornos so gut anfühlte, dann konnte man davon ja wirklich was lernen.

Faith hatte nebenbei ungeschickt eine Hand wieder zurück zwischen Buffys und ihren Körper geführt, während sie sich auf deren Beinen vor- und zurückschob. Wäre ihr nicht schwindlig geworden, hätte sie noch weitere Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass das alles äußerst albern war und sie eigentlich nicht der Typ für One Night Stands war. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und als sie bemerkte, dass sie die Kugel zu fest drückte, legte sie diese vorsichtshalber auf den Nachttisch – zumindest versuchte sie es; die Kugel fiel auf den Teppich vor ihrem Bett.

Buffy packte mit der freien Hand Faith' Kopf und zog sie in einen Kuss. Faith musste weiter nach vorne robben, schien aber schon bald eine neue, für ihre inzwischen hektischen Bewegungen passende Position gefunden zu haben.

Bufy schloss die Augen, hielt Faith' Kopf mit einer Hand fest, fuhr durch ihre Haare, und krallte die andere in ihr Kissen. Sie spürte, wie sich etwas in ihr rhythmisch zusammenzog, dachte daran, wie sie Angel zum Abschied geküsst hatte, hörte wie Faith stöhnte und sich dann schwer auf ihre Brust legte. Sie genoss noch eine Weile das pulsierende Gefühl, berührte mit den Lippen Faith' Stirn und schlief dann ein. 

Buffy gähnte herzhaft, sah zur Seite und ihren Wecker an. „Schon so spät?", murmelte sie verschlafen. Als sie sich aufsetzen wollte merkte sie, dass Faith immer noch genau so auf ihr lag, wie sie zusammen eingeschlafen waren. Vorsichtig schob sie Faith' Hände weg und rollte sie von sich herunter. Sie zog das Bettlaken über sie und schlich sich ins Bad. Ein Glück konnte man es abschließen.

„Denk! Denk! Denk!", sagte sie, während sie ihre Kreise im Badezimmer zog. Sie schlug sich auf die Stirn. „Verdammt noch eins. Wenn Angel das erfährt... nein, das wird er nicht erfahren, oooh nein." Sie stützte sich am Waschbecken ab und betrachtete ihre Zahnbürste. „Na ja, wenigstens ist es nicht _so_ weit gekommen." Dann putzte sie sich die Zähne.

„Mor'n", begrüßte Faith sie, als sie wieder das Zimmer betrat. Zwischenzeitlich hatte sie sich voll angekleidet, doch Faith war noch splitternackt und suchte ihre Klamotten gerade zusammen. Sie hatte tiefe Augenränder und ihr Make-Up war verschmiert. Das wurde nicht besser, als sie sich den Sandmann aus den Augen rieb. „Gut geschlafen?"

Buffy erwiderte das müde Lächeln, hob Faith' Jeans vom Boden auf und warf sie ihr zu. „Also, Faith...", begann sie, wurde aber gleich wieder unterbrochen.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen."

„Äh... nein, warum? Du kannst ruhig noch was essen. Fürs Frühstück ist es jetzt wohl etwas zu spät, aber wenn du willst, kannst du ruhig zum Abendessen bleiben."

Faith zog den Reißverschluss hoch und ließ sich dann auf das zerwühlte Bett sinken. „Ich hab keinen Hunger."

„Oh, okay. Trotzdem." Buffy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Trotzdem? Trotzdem was? Denken, dann sprechen, notierte sie sich gedanklich. Sie räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Wir... also, es hat sich nichts geändert. Du bist hier weiterhin willkommen."

Faith hob die Brauen. „Hatte auch nicht gedacht, dass sich daran was geändert hätte."

„Ach so? Äh, na dann." Da sie nichts besseres zu tun hatte, suchte sie nach der Kugel. Faith sah ihr nach. „Da ist sie ja!" Buffy hielt die Christbaumkugel in die Höhe, als hätte sie den Schlüssel zur Rettung der Welt entdeckt. Faith lachte kopfschüttelnd, griff nach Buffys Hand, zog sie zu sich und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss. Ohne sich zu verabschieden ging sie.

Buffy drückte die Zunge an den Gaumen. Ihr Mund erinnerte sich noch daran, wie Faith ihn letzte Nacht geküsst hatte. Der Abschiedskuss brachte Buffy diese Erinnerung, die nach dem Zähneputzen schwächer geworden war, wieder deutlich ins Gedächtnis. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen.

Als sie sich endlich darauf besann, dass es nichts brachte, an die Wand starrend in ihrem Zimmer zu stehen, bemerkte sie, dass sie noch immer die Kugel in der Hand hielt. Sie war verkrustet. Es sah ein wenig nach Kunstschnee aus. Buffy rümpfte die Nase. „Was mach ich nur damit?"

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Fenster. In diese Ecke des Grundstücks ging ihre Mutter nie. Nicht mehr, seit dort ein Vampir aufgetaucht war, der sie zu Tode erschreckt hatte. Es war einer der sehr menschlichen Sorte gewesen. Verrückt genug, ihrer Mutter seinen untoten Schwanz zu zeigen. Sie schüttelte sich beim Gedanken daran, schob das Fenster hoch und ließ die Kugel herunterfallen. „Bye, bye!", sang sie, schloss das Fenster und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Mal sehen, ob ihre Mutter ihr einen Zettel hinterlassen hatte. 

„Was issen das?" Spike rieb sich den Kopf, auf den gerade etwas gefallen war, dass er noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war lila mit einer komischen, verkratzten weißen Lackierung und roch nach zwei jungen Frauen. Er leckte darüber und blinzelte verdutzt. „Die Jägerin!?" Er ließ das runde Etwas fallen. War dieser weiße Lack etwa ein neuer Trick? Wollten sie ihn auf eine falsche Fährte bringen?

Auch wenn die Kugel schon kaputt gegangen war von dem Sturz trat er noch einmal darauf. „Pah! Das hättet ihr wohl gerne!"

Einer von Sunnydales' üblichen dämlichen Vampiren tauchte hinter ihm auf. Er lachte hicksend und schielte so schlimm nach außen, dass Spike ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte, ohne dass ihm schwindlig davon wurde. „Oh Mann, Junge. Such dir mal n Doc." Er verzog das Gesicht, doch der andere Vampir schien das vor lauter Gegiggele gar nicht mitzukriegen.

Spike war schon kurz davor, ihm den Kopf mit dem Mülleimerdeckel abzuschlagen, als der ungebetene Gast endlich den Mund aufmachte. „Angel, hihi, weiß dass du da bist. Hihi! Du solltest besser abhauen. Hihi. Hier ist gerade kein Platz für dich. Hihihihi!"

„Wenn hier jetzt alle so komisch rumspinnen wie du, dann sollte ich wahrscheinlich echt besser n Kurzen machen."

„Hihi, hihi, Spike hat einen Kurzen!", gackerte der Vampir. Kurz darauf rollte sein Kopf über Joyce' Rosenbeet und löste sich in Staub auf.

„Arschloch." Er wandte sich um und rannte direkt in Angel. „Oh, hey! Na du?"

„Spike?" Angel sah ihn verdutzt an. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich dachte du wüsstest, dass ich hier bin?"

„In Sunnydale, aber nicht vorm Haus meiner... der Jägerin."

„Pfft. Geht dich gar nichts an." Er hob störrisch den Kopf. Angel ignorierte ihn und starrte auf die Scherben am Boden. Er kniete sich hin und roch daran.

„Das ist Buffy! Und Faith!"

„Faith? Was'n das?"

„Die zweite Jägerin", sagte Angel und sah hoch, zu Buffys Fenster. Es war zu.

Spike zuckte die Achseln. „Ihr seid echt komisch drauf. Ich glaub, ich verzieh mich wirklich besser." Er rollte theatralisch mit den Augen, aber da war Angel auch schon an ihm vorbeigewetzt. „Ach Mann, das ist scheiße hier." Damit trottete er zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Die nächste Fahrt ging ohne Zwischenstopps in die nächste Stadt. Hoffentlich waren die da klarer.


End file.
